Kind and Softly
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Malam singkat ketika Shigeru bertemu dengan Satoshi di laboratorium Nuvema milik Profesor Araragi. Entahlah Shigeru merasa sosok yang ia rindukan ada di dalam diri Satoshi. Warning inside. Humor gagal. ShigeSato slight DenSato. Read and review?


**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri. **

**WARNINGS! Shonen-Ai. OOC. Abal. Gaje. Garing. Typo menyebar.**

**Shigeru x Satoshi. Slight Dento x Satoshi. **

.

.

Nista!

Yeah, mungkin kalian akan bingung mengapa di awal paragraf saja aku sudah menyuguhkan kata yang sangat gak _awesome_ kayak tadi. Salahkan peristiwa laknat itu yang telah membuat kepalaku dililit perban serta kaki kiri dan tangan kananku patah.

Semua berawal dari peristiwa laknat siang tadi. Di mana aku memaksakan diriku untuk memenuhi laporan yang harus kuserahkan kepada Profesor Araragi. Aku memang merasa sudah sangat lelah, capek, dan amat ngantuk. Namun kupaksa diriku untuk tetap bekerja. Menghiraukan Blacky yang sudah menarik-narik ujung bajuku agar aku beristirahat—yeah, tak salah jika si gembel Satoshi itu menjulukiku _Workaholic _edan, sudah jelek, hidup pula.

"Itu dia! Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Blacky," girangku ketika melihat laboratorium Profesor Araragi telah tampak dari seberang jalan. Aku benar-benar senang, seperti balita yang berhasil menancapkan bendera kelompok playgrupnya di puncak Gunung Everest—oh, tunggu sejak kapan ada balita yang mampu mendaki Gunung Everest?

Tak mempedulikan Blacky yang berteriak memperingatiku, aku langsung saja berlari menuju laboratorium, tanpa menyadari kehadiran sebuah kendaraan yang tengah melaju ke arahku. Aku tak sempat menghindar dan kendaraan itu menabrak tubuhku tanpa permisi.

—dan...

Taraa! Inilah aku, Shigeru Okido, cucu bungsu Profesor Okido yang terluka parah akibat tertabrak becak. Yeah! B-e-c-a-k. Terbaring lemah di Laboratorium Nuvema milik Profesor Araragi. Kenapa harus becak? Mengapa tidak kerenan sedikit, ditabrak cinta Satoshi gitu, kek?

Dan jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa terluka parah hanya karena tertabrak becak. Aku juga tidak tau jawabannya, men! Apa itu becak sihir? Atau lulusan Hogwarts yang alih profesi menjadi tukang becak sehingga menyihir becaknya menjadi sekokoh truk semen?

"Shigeru!" Profesor Araragi masuk sembari menggenggam ponsel di tangannya. "Ini dari Profesor Okido."

Mampus! Mati aku! Bakalan kena omel dah.

"_Lo-loud speaker _saja, Profesor," pintaku pasrah tanpa syarat.

/"Shigeru! Kakek bilang apa kemarin? Hati-hati! Jangan suka memaksakan dirimu!"/

"Maafkan aku, Kakek," ujarku.

/"Lain kali hati-hati. Untung saja kau masih hidup. Awas saja kalau akhirnya Nanami jadi cucu tunggal Kakek."/

Hem. Bukannya _Neechan_ bakalan senang, yah? Adiknya yang _trolling _binganteng ini cabut menemui ayah dan Ibu duluan?

/"Nanami gak akan senang, tolol,"/ Eh, Kakek bisa membaca pikiranku? /"Jangan mikir macam-macam. Kakek harap kau cepat sembuh. Nah, Araragi, tolong jaga cucuku yang agak slengean. Semoga dia tidak merepotkanmu, apalagi menghabiskan dua kilo beras dalam sehari."/

"Jangan samakan aku sama Satoshi, Kakek!" Profesor Araragi hanya tertawa dan membawa ponsel itu keluar kamar sembari melanjutkan berbincang-bincang dengan Kakek.

Aku hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya sekarang, dengan Blacky yang sibuk sendiri di sisiku, mengigit dengan rakus tangan kanan yang diperban—woi, sakit, tauk! Kau kira itu pepes teri?

Aku berterima kasih pada Blacky, berkat dia, aku jadi artis dadakan di Isshu. Kemana aku melangkah, semua orang memandang... Blacky. Bukan memandangku. Di Isshu, Blacky menjadi Pokemon super langka. Sukseslah aku dikuntit fans-fans kucing hitamku ini. Ada yang memotret, minta cap tangan Blacky, sampai nyanyi bareng—heh—dan kuyakin Blacky sekarang lebih beken kebanding penyanyi super _awesome_ bernama Jastin Bibir. Pulang ke Kanto nanti akan kurusuhi forum UhukUdinUhuk Jastin sedunia dengan segala ke-_trolling_-anku. Ehem, cukup, itu memang keisenganku kalau tidak ada kerjaan.

Kita kembali lagi.

Betewe, kira-kira apa yang akan Satoshi katakan jika melihat keadaanku seperti ini? Apakah opsi pertama;

"Apa? Shigeru ketabrak becak? Kasihan, ayo, sini, Geru-_chan_. Aku akan merawatmu dengan seluruh cintaku. Sabar Sayang. _Please, I love you so much_."

...kayaknya teramat sangat tidak mungkin. Lagian ngapain juga Satoshi ngomong kayak lagi kesurupan arwah perjaka ting-ting gitu?

Kemungkinan besar opsi ke dua:

"Apa? Shigeru ketabrak becak? Pikachu cepat telepon tukang gali kubur. Aku akan memesan peti mati warna bling-bling loreng-loreng zebra dengan batu nisan dari bata untuk Shigeru."

"Kok nosens gitu, sih?" pucatku. Kudengar ada ribut-ribut di luar. Samar-samar terdengar suara serak-serak agak mendesah khas uke terlantar milik Satoshi.

Dia ada di luar ya? Apa Profesor Araragi memberitahukan keadaanku padanya? Suara Satoshi kian keras kudengar.

"Apa? Shigeru ketabrak gerobak sampah?"

Fitnah! Itu fitnah! Profesor Araragi fitnah! Cukup sudah harga diriku terjun bebas dengan fakta tertabrak becak, kini, ia malah mengatakan pada Satoshi kalau aku tertabrak gerobak sampah. Aagh, Profesor, kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bilang aku tertabrak sepeda roda tiga milik Spongebob dan Patrick?

"Shigeru!" pintu kamarku didobrak dengan mesra(?) oleh Satoshi. Ia dan Pikachu masuk, menutup pintu dan mendekatiku yang sedang semi-depresi menuju tingkat dewa ini.

"Ya ampun," katanya. "Kenapa kau bisa tertabrak gerobak sampah gini, Shigeru?"

"Enak saja gerobak sampah. Aku ini tertabrak be-ah, sudahlah," membuang muka. Aku gak mau berakhir dikata-katai dengan nista oleh gembel yang entah kenapa bisa aku cintai ini.

"Aku bukan gembel tauk!" eh? Dia bisa baca pikiranku? Wutdehel! Tadi aku ngebatin 'cinta'. Aaagh!

Kulirik Satoshi, entah dianya telmi atau ilfil, dia sama sekali tidak menggubris batinku tadi. Ia mengusap-usap perban di tanganku, yang sudah tercabik akibat digigiti Blacky—serius, aku gak tau apa maunya si kucing hitam satu itu. Emang tanganku lebih kelihatan mirip mumi ikan asin apa?

"Sakit?"

"Jelaslah! Mau coba?"

"Kupikir rasanya nano-nano gitu," aku keki mendengar omongan anak (sok) polos satu ini. Tangannya naik, mengusap dahiku.

"Kau agak demam, Geru." komentarnya.

"Ah, Shigeru, kalau ada sesuatau yang kau butuhkan, bilang saja padaku."

Satoshi tetap tidak berubah walaupun sudah kelayapan sejauh Isshu. Dia memang gak pernah ada canggung-canggungnya denganku. "Aku mau PSP sama iPad keluaran terbaru."

"Gak tau diri," dan sukses kepalaku dijitak dengan tidak berperikeprofesoran olehnya.

—Kruyuuuk~

Bunyi apa tadi?

"Satoshi, perutmu bunyi, ya?" cengirku usil. Gila, menggelegar bunyinya. Pasti deh, itu bunyi cacingnya orasi minta hak dan jatah mereka.

"Bukan, kok. Bunyi ayam tetangga sebelah lagi ngeden," jawabnya sambil membuang muka. Ceritanya dia ngeles. Sekilas ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Biasa ajalah. Aku juga lapar, kok."

"Terus? Aku mesti bilang wuih, gitu?" beuh, sejak kapan Satoshi jadi semi-nyolot gini?

"Aku mau beli makanan dulu. Kau mau apa, Shigeru? Bubur kadal? Sate biawak?"

Berpikir sebentar. Aagh, tangan dan kaki patah ini tidak mengijinkanku memasang pose berpikir ala Sherlock Holmes. "Sebenarnya... ada satu yang sangat ingin kumakan saat ini, Satoshi-_kun_."

"Apa itu?"

"Hm..."

"Shigeru, aku gak terima jawaban 'aku ingin memakan tubuhmu, Satoshi-_kun_'. Kau jawab begitu, malam ini kuceburkan kau ke sumur," sambar Satoshi lagi. Alamak. Kau pikir aku punya otak mesum kayak maniak pinggir jalan, apa?

"Enggak, Dodol," jawabku setengah jeng—dongkol. "Yang mau kumakan itu... bubur buatan Tante Hanako."

Kulihat ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi super malas. "Shigeru... kamu laper atau ngidam? Aku gak mungkin terbang ke Kanto sekarang juga untuk minta Mama buatin kamu bubur, kan?"

"Jadi?"

Sekarang gantian, Satoshi yang memasang tampang berpikir. "Oke, deh. Karena gak mungkin kujemput ke Kanto, jadi kubuatkan saja, deh, buburnya."

"_What_?" aku melotot. "Kau... mau buatin bubur? Masak?"

"Mukamu biasa aja, dong, Shigeru. Aku diajari Mama tauk! Tunggu, ya. Aku jamin rasanya sama dengan buatan Mama!" sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, dia langsung ngacir pergi ke dapur.

Kulemaskan tubuhku. Iya... memang aku kangen sama buburnya Tante Hanako. Saat aku atau kakakku sakit, dialah yang rela bolak-balik dari rumahnya hanya untuk mengurusi kami. Membuatkan makanan untuk kakak-beradik tak berdaya ini. Mungkin itu yang bikin aku suka dengan bubur buatannya. Boleh dibilang... Tante Hanako bukan hanya ibu kandung Satoshi, namun juga menjadi ibu bagi kami.

Kututup mataku. Rasanya pahit. Mengingat saat aku masih taman kanak-kanak. Malam itu Kakek menghampiriku yang sedang iseng mencorat-coret kertas. Ia datang memelukku sambil menangis. Di tepat di sampingnya, _Oneechan_ berdiri sambil terisak. Malam itulah... kedua orang tuaku telah pergi akibat kecelakaan mobil. Aku yang saat itu belum mengerti, hanya bisa kebingungan dipeluk Kakek.

Kalau gak salah... mulai saat itu juga aku hobi menjahati Satoshi, 'kan? Ah... berarti aku iri dengannya yang masih punya ayah dan ibu. Hatimu busuk juga, Shigeru.

—Mbledup!

Sontak Blacky melompat dari tempat tidur. "Apa itu tadi? Suara ledakan? Apa tim berisikan orangt-orang gaje bernama Tim Roket itu balik lagi? Gak kenal kata jera apa, ya?"

Sejurus, kudengar suara Profesor Araragi mengomel dari luar kamar.

"Satoshi! Jangan main petasan di dapur!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Shigeru! Maaf menunggu lama!" tebak. Aku nyaris ketawa jumawa melihat wajah belepotan abu itu. Hitam. Persis gembel busuk mandi abu. Err... apa pengandaianku terlalu kasar buat _uke _semanis-uhuk-sekonyol Satoshi?

"Kau ngapain, Satoshi? Cuci muka pakai abu?"

"Diem! Sudah mau kumasakin bubur!" cemberutnya menyerahkan mangkuk berawarna hijau itu padaku. "Dan aku bukan gembel busuk!"

Egh. Satoshi, kenapa yang kau baca dari hatiku itu selalu sesi celaannya, sih? Pura-pura bego apa pura-pura bodor? Eh, sama aja, ya?

"Sa-Satoshi... kau... bikin bubur, 'kan?" tanyaku dengan wajah setengah eneg. Ini isi mangkuk apaan, sih? Warnanya agak _pink-pink _lenyek-lenyek gitu. Belum lagi agak mendidih warna ijo gitu. "kamu bukan sedang ngejalanin rencana pembunuhan paling tragis dengan ngasih aku makan krim _anti-aging_, kan?"

"Ya bukanlah!" sanggahnya dengan pose seakan mau menyuruh Pikachu untuk menyentrumku. Silakan sentrum, maka kau akan jomblo seumur hidup, Satoshi say-eh, salah, ding! Masih ada Kasumi.

"Nah, Shigeru. Silahkan di makan," suruhnya sembari mengacungkan sendok berisi bubur tidak jelas itu di depan mulutku. Jangankan aku, Blacky saja kabur ke sudut ruangan akibat melihat penampakan bubur yang so-gak-gud-luking-bangetlah.

"Enggak. Aku masih mau hidup, Satoshi. Lagian kenapa pakai acara suap-suapan pula?"

"Tangan kananmu kan patah. Sudah untung kubantu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala bak sedang _disko lazy town._ "Enggak!"

"Makan!" sukseslah santapan terkutuk itu ia suapkan ke dalam mulutku. Pembunuhan! Mentang aku sulit bergerak! Kejahatan! Kriminal! Lihatlah wajahnya yang begitu senang berseri-seri ketika menyiksaku!

"Gimana?"

Sedikit terbatuk-batuk akibat sendok yang nyaris ia masukkan ke dalam mulutku juga. Mataku seketika melebar. Rasa ini...

"Sama...," jawabku. "hebat. Rasanya benar-benar sama dengan buatan Tante Hanako," walaupun bentuknya jauh berbeda. Tante Hanako benar-benar mengajari putranya memasak.

"Hehe," Satoshi tersenyum dan menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Eh, sesendok berdua, nih?

"Hei, harusnya kan itu jatahku," protes.

"Sabar," dan kembali ia menyuapiku. Hm... entah kenapa sesaat aku merasa ada Tante Hanako di sampingku. Sesaat Satoshi seperti menjelma menjadi ibundanya. Ah, iya. Aku lupa, Satoshi anak satu-satunya Tante Hanako. Apa ini yang namanya _Like Mother Like Son_? Senyumnya. Kelembutannya. Perhatiannya. Pastilah sel-sel gen Tante Hanako dominan di dalam tubuhnya—aku nggak bilang sifat rada gajenya keturunan ayahnya, ya. Sori, Oom. Dengan rasa nyaman, akhirnya bubur pun habis kumakan.

"Sebenarnya... ada satu lagi yang aku butuhkan lagi, Satoshi."

"Apa?" tanyanya yang kini tengah asyik mengelus sayang kepala Blacky yang sudah berada di dekat kami. Pikachu berkeras nggak mau turun dari bahu Satoshi. Dia takut. Biasalah. Blacky kucing dan Pikachu tikus. Kucing ketemu tikus? Perang dunia peranimaliaan.

Hening sesaat. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Okay. _Fine_, aku malu-malu meong sekarang.

"... cium aku."

"Hah?" mata Satoshi melebar. "Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Budeg? Tadi kubilang tolong belikan sarden kalengan buat Blacky di minimarket sebelah."

"Ooh. Jauh banget bedannya ' tolong belikan sarden kalengan buat Blacky di minimarket sebelah' dengan 'cium aku'," keki. Bibirku turun sesenti.

"Kalau kau dengar jelas ngapain tanya?" kutekan wajah yang terkadang nyebelin itu dengan bantal. Tangan kiriku mendorong bantal itu melesak ke wajahnya. Anehnya, dia malah ketawa.

Sesaat, hening lagi. Kali ini, cahaya bulan yang telah lolos dari kepungan awan akhirnya memamerkan cahayanya juga. Menerobos masuk ke celah jendela. Menerangi sisi tempat tidurku. Keheningan yang tenang. Walaupn suara Blacky yang berusaha menurunkan Pikachu agak sedikit mengganggu.

"Kau serius?"

"Eh?"

"Kau serius...?" tanyanya lagi. "di... di mana?"

Entah aku kesurupan apa, telunjuk kiriku seenaknya mendarat di bibirku. Entah setan mana yang sedang menguasai otakku. Oh, pemirsa, apakah seorang Shigeru Okido telah berubah menjadi mesum sekarang?

Wajah kami sama-sama menampakkan semburat merah. Malu-malu—terlebih Satoshi. Aku mengangguk canggung. Wokeh. Satoshi hanya menatapku dengan wajah-minta-diterkam. Imut bagi sebagian seme-laper-nan-garang. Ilfil bagi sebagian cewek penganut _straighter_ tingkat wasallam.

"Shigeru...," suaranya merendah. Tanpa kata-kata lagi. Jemari kanan Satoshi kini bertaut dengan jemari kiriku. Saling mengait, merasakan hangat telapak tangan pasangan masing-masing. Satoshi bangkit dari duduknya, memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya kian mendekat pada bibirku. Tautan jari kami semakin kuat seiring semakin menipisnya jarak di antara kami. Kalau saja tangan kananku tidak patah, mungkin sudah kupeluk pinggangnya sekarang.

"Satoshi..."

"Shigeru..."

.

.

.

"Satoshi! Aku sudah buat makan malam! Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Aaagh! Apa-apaan si rambut hijau ini? Mengganggu saja! Demi Dewa Jashi—_wait_, aku bukan penganut aliran sesat itu. Demi Arceus, Girantina dan para gengnya, aku benci kau, Rambut Hijauuu! Kembalikan bibir Sato—_wait again_, kenapa aku merutuk seakan dia sudah mencuri ciuman dari Satoshi?

"Dento," panggil Satoshi balik. Oh, jadi namanya Dento?

"Iris sudah menunggu. Ayo makan," katanya melangkah mendekati kami. Ia menarik bahu Satoshi.

Kulihat Satoshi mengangguk.

"Oke. Shige, aku makan dulu, ya," pamitnya sesaat mengenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayo, Pikachu."

Yeah, sosok mungil itu berlari semangat keluar. Meninggalkan aku dan Dento yang berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan. Langkahnya berhenti sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"Namamu... Shigeru Okido, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Dia berbalik, dan menorehkan senyuman padaku.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Dento," ia memberi salam ala _butler_. "Jadi kau, ya... pacar Satoshi. Seseorang yang selalu diigau Satoshi dalam tidurnya."

"Hah? Pacar? Dari mana pula istilah itu? Eh, aku diigau?"

Senyum nya kembali terkembang. Ia memegang kenop pintu, hendak menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Shigeru. Tadi aku mengganggu kalian. Habisnya, aku juga sama denganmu. Maaf, ya, aku nggak rela."

Pintu pun ia tutup. Meninggalkan aku dan Blacky di ruangan ini. Apa katanya? Dia sama denganku? Nggak rela?

Apa itu maksudnya...

.

_—Habisnya, aku juga sama denganmu._

.

.

_ —Aku juga suka pada Satoshi. Sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan, Shigeru. _

Satoshi... kau bertualang dengan seseorang yang tak terduga.

* * *

**End**

* * *

abal. Humor garing. **Give me back my humor sense!**

**Review**? Karena review merupakan nyawa dari sebuah fanfiksi.

ps: betewe tombol reviewnya jadi biru-biru gitu, yah? **#OkeGakPenting #ditendang**


End file.
